Meyers (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Back in begining DEL created dimensionless meadow called outerworld, this then he created being named Engineer to be his first creation. Next he gived....hold on story didn`t go that way. Who? What are you? Be quiet moment, let me tell how it goes... In begining there was truly meadow, but before that there was black mass called chaos or you would say orginal void. There...there is point where i came from. Well technically i..am...that...void...of...chaos. Yes that was me. I was first being what there was. DEL left little part of his story off. Wonder why? Oh yes, because he thinked that my ``plants where growing too wildly and where corrupting his first ``tower of worlds`` or in other terms infinite dimensional hyperverse. You see that picture of outerworld, yes? Those each flower where my planting and making this world more beatifull as it was before. There was also other plants or threes growing. Those three are unique and they has habit grow vines every where they can touch. They where so beatifull when they do that and later flowers bloom from those vines spreadig violet spores all around. Then then DEL decides that they must chop off, so his second created being called Engineer could create his own worlds. He told that those plants and three where climbing up those worlds mutating them along side lower dimensional habitants. Nonsense they just want grow and bloom, why i should care if they change few beings with their spores, when their flowers are so beatifull when they bloom. Well later we g'' et littte disagreement each other, me and DEL. He told that Allverse was left mess as one of my ``plants`` where causing havoc there. DEL told that each living being should be equal and have rigth live their ways, even sometimes they do bad things. He told me that my three was almost turning all Allverse habitants to mindless followers of three. What? Why should i care if they can`t resist my threes flowers scent and fall for it. They should be joyfull to join to great happines what my threes and flowers bring. Wait a moment, was in this same place the famous Darkness incident, yes it was. Even when it happened DEL didn`t do nothing about it, only wathced from side and was even EATING POPCORN as withnessed that event! With of course with Engineer and even offered to him too. He could do something and later i saw that Existence was coma for that only could appears as tiny ligh ball, poor girl. I tell this to him how it different and he should atleat heal her and stop Darkness, who is STILL FREE. But no, this was enough for DEL and then he cursed me.... Next thing what i feel was burning in my left arm as i saw how strange snake like tattoo formed around it. Then i feel how my powers and appearance changed. After few seconds i noticed that i was human looking being with only wearing loincloth. Next thing i notice be some mudball planet surrounded by apes. Oh...Oh..someday DEL will pay salty price what he done to me... Story Blogs '''Begining Saga:' What really happened at the begining. Meyers version '| '``Tree god incident in Allverse '| 'Father and Son had little talk '| 'How thou has fallen down Armageddon Saga: Mysterious being slips from void Rapture Part 1. One Butler, one Maid, multiversal chaos: Omnipotent childrens begin their move Rapture Part 2. When you anger gardener: Carl trapped again, but now with bunny maid '| 'Strange power awekening inside Carl, possible salvation? Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Appearance and Personality Meyers appears as handsome man in black business suit with yellow eyes and black hair. Meyers is very egoist being with only seeing himself and his plants around him. He saw himself be perfect being as being first and stongest being who where come existence before others. He could care less about lower beings and won`t notice their life or living at all. He fail see that his plants where actually hurting and turning lower dimensional beings to mindless being as being sideeffect when his flowers where blooming. Howewer he won`t show this side directly to others. You could bump him at the street and he would apologize about it even you bump him purpose. As many years has passed his living at lower multiverses and universes, he got bored and manage to find himself a hobby, he becomed singer. He travels around with Luna being his dancer in his shows. Meyers has comed very popular singer even earth and you could find him singing in Lilith nigth club in some nigths. Another trait Meyers have is that he hates girl/women abuse, if someone does something bad to girls/womens front of Meyers or even he heard and find that bastard later again, well it bad for that person. Normally he let women slip trough his fingers if they didn`t do something very sadistic againts other women but when they hurt girls...Then it again other story, even Butler and Luna won`t talk of this kind victims and what Meyers have done for them... Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawfull Evil/Chaotic Evil/Neutral Name: ''' '''Meyers Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: '''Genderless, appears as male '''Age: Unknow Classification: 'Original creature from beyond, Gardener, Dimensioneless being,One who rebelled against supreme one '''Date of Birth: '''Unknow '''Birthplace: ''Dimensioneless realm/Meadow of outerworld Weight: 85 kg Height: 190 cm Likes:'' ''Planting his ``plants`` and watch them grow, '''Dislikes: '''When his plants die or someone kills them. Women abuse, big time. '''Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Black Hobbies: '''Singing in different clubs '''Values: Martial Status: Single Family *'Created Son: Butler' *'Created Daughter: Luna' *'Created ``Plant/Son``: Filiph' Status: Alive Affiliation: Himself, ``His flower``, Butler and Luna Previous Affiliation: DEL Themes: I am sorry but i have to do this/ DEL puts lock on Meyers theme Meyers hate/How thou has fallen down! I am back to business again!/Meyers Theme! Unstoppable Force/Meyers battle theme! I have the book finally/Time for payback Theme! Combat Statistics Tier: 1-A | 10-B, with hax 2-B | High 1-B, with the book Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Enhanced Senses, Living Anomaly, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Types 1, 5, 6 and 10), Conceptual Manipulation, Creation (Can create almost anything from basic stone to infinite dimensions and even beyond of it), Large Size (Type 11. Meyers true size aka void is bigger than any dimension and cannot be measured), Existence Erasure, Reality Warping (can warp reality in dimensioneless scale), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Chaos Manipulation (Can control begining chaos, where all began), Physics Manipulation gives following Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level) and Transmutation (can example change his opponent to rock or leaf), Cosmic Awareness (With this Meyers looks what happens in all creation), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Infinite dimensional scale), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Meyers can manipulate souls many ways like resurrection, healing, removing and restoration.), Dream Manipulation (Can easily manipulate other beings dreams and making good or nigthmaris dreams), Biological Manipulation (Can change living beings structure almost unlimited ways), Void Manipulation (Meyers could erase everything, even dimensionless meadow leaving behind only empty void), Life and Death Manipulation, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Omnilock (Meyers transcends all dimensions, time, physics etc, thus cannot be effected by them) '| ''' Living Anomaly, ' Immortality (Type 1, 5, 6 and 10), Telekinesis, Regeneration (True-Godly), Acausality (Meyers exist outside causality flow), Physics Manipulation gives following Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level) and Transmutation (can example change his opponent to rock or leaf), Mind Manipulation (can read and manipulate minds at multiversal scale), Madness Manipulation(Type 4) and Paralysis via Status Effect Inducement, Non-Corporeal, Shapeshifting (Ideal transformation), Cosmic Awareness (with this Meyers can look what happen around multiverse), Causality Manipulation, Teleportation, Void Manipulation, BFR (can send his opponent anywhere in infinite dimensional hyperverse), High Resistance to energy-, matter-, space-time-, mind-, reality manipulation, magic and causality manipulation, Durability Negation (Meyers negation is same leagua as Butler and Luna), Violet Plague (Like his children, he can spread spores around to slaves living beings around her), Mind Link (With Butler and Luna) '| Same abilties as ``Book of Knowledge`` has. [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]: Outerverse Level, '''(Meyers was first being who become existence as DEL begin his work. Meyers is living form of original chaos, which is from it`s nature truly boundless to concept of dimensions and time. Even physics could not explain it nature or any concept could not work against it. It truly transcents all dimensions, space-time, concepts and physics, which work in dimensional hierarchy)' '| ''Average Human Level, (After DEL put lock to prevent most his powers work he still has few tricks in his sleeve. His abilities has more power than Butler or Luna.) '''| ''High Hyperverse Level, (Afer gaining ``Book of Knowledge`` Meyers gained access all of it abilities and can freely use them as he wishes) Speed: Irrelevant | Human Level with Massive FTL+ reaction speed | Same as before, '(Book don`t raise user speed, it working speed is related user reaction speed) 'Lifting Strength: Unknow | Human Level, higher with telekinesis | Unknow Striking Strength: Outerversal | Human Level, negation gives edge ' 'Durability: Outerversal | Human Level, regeneration makes harder kill Stamina: Irrelevant | Godlike, '(Even reduced human level Meyers can be active about week before he need sleep for few hours) 'Range: Outerversal | Melee, Multiversal, '(with abilties), '''High Hyperversal, '(with teleportion) '| High Hyperversal, '(with the book of knowledge) '''Standard Equipment: *'Nothing Notable' *'Later Book of Knowledge' Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient, '''(Meyers is second being which has come existence, so he knows almost eveything as he has see everything. Meyers has also gained knowledge from DEL before his rebellion and knows things from outside of creation) '''Weaknesses: *In boundless/chaos form nothing notable. *Later snake looking tattoo lock in his wrist by DEL, which reticts his power level ``almost`` human level. *His mind link with Butler and Luna can be used against him. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Violet Plague: '''Meyers can spread spores around like his creations to enslave and absorb other willpower. *'Despair will creep: With quick look to his enemy, Meyers can make his opponent feel their createst fears and rendering them helpless cry baby in corner. This is explained later by DEL that beings which Meyers look this way see original void of chaos which drives watcher insane. *'Living Anomaly: '''Even restricted with lock by DEL, Meyers still had many cards in his sleeve. His physiology gives him ability ignore laws of reality, teleport almost everywhere and be almost free from energy-, matter-, space-time-, reality manipulation, magic and causality manipulation. *'Original Parasite: 'Even you manage to destroy his body and mind, but you forgot spores. They are too part of Meyers and with them he can easily take over living being and start over again... *'Original Void of Black Mass: '''As original void of black mass, Meyers can easily use his void and existence erasure abilities to destroy almost everything and make them disappear from existence. Meyers has stated that he will bring everything back to black void at end of time, even erasing everything from dimensionless meadow. Even his restictred human form Meyers can still use his abilty, even it is reduced to multiversal level. '''Key: Begining and Boundless | Bound with lock tattoo | With Book of knowledge Note: Ready, but there may be changes in future.... Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *Meyers can`t stand women abuse, violence or anything what discriminates girls/women. This is actually reason why Meyers hates DEL, because he ddin`t do anything when Darkness incident happened. In Meyers viewpoint DEL should atleast heal her. *And if you do something ``bad to women`` in front of Meyers, we...won`t...talk...what....happens.....then....... Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Creation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Void Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Dream Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Negation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Physics Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 10 Category:Transmutation Users Category:Characters Category:Agender Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Glass Cannon Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Large Sized Characters